Ominous Lantern Lumie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 60566 |no = 999 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76 |normal_distribute = 21, 16, 14, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88 |bb_distribute = 18, 12, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96 |sbb_distribute = 15, 11, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112, 117, 122, 127 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A magician from the Bariura Empire who began using forbidden arts after she came to believe that her country was destined for ruin during the last stages of the great war with the gods. Determined to use magic in order to travel to another world, she released all of the demonic power hidden within her lantern, and opened a portal to Ishgria. She then disappeared from Bariura without telling a single soul. However, she had no idea that someone had been watching her with a smile. No further records of her life in Ishgria have been found so far. |summon = The same old thing is boring, right? Same places, same people. Hehe, it's not meant to sound deep. |fusion = I guess I should compliment you. These little ones we've created have become pretty formidable. |evolution = Things went faster than expected. But that's fine. I'll show you my true self... | hp_base = 4622 |atk_base = 1669 |def_base = 1708 |rec_base = 1874 | hp_lord = 6191 |atk_lord = 2105 |def_lord = 2142 |rec_lord = 2377 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Dark Light's Emotion |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def of all allies, boosts BB gauge fill rate & greatly boosts efficacy of HC |lsnote = 30% fill rate & 50% HC effectiveness |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Sorcery Mirage |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & probable 1 turn Atk reduction |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce Atk by 30% |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Glowing Misery |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk reduction & gradually recovers HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce Atk by 30%, recovers 1900 - 2200 + 10% Rec & fills 5 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Soul Carnation |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, adds 1 turn Atk reduction to attack and damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 10% chance to reduce Atk by 50% & fills 50 BC on hit |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Demon Lantern's Light |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC on hit |evofrom = 60565 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Book Codes |addcatname = Lumie2 }}